


That's What (Girl)Friends Are For

by sidewinder



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: "You’re kidding me, aren’t you? You know, there are humans in Hell whose eternal torment is attending a never-ending baby shower."





	That's What (Girl)Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



“Hey babe.” Maze grinned at Linda, taking in the luscious sight of her girlfriend as she opened the door. She looked gorgeous with her blonde hair all loose and wavy, and clothed in a flowing, floral-print dress.

Maze couldn’t wait to rip that dress off her. Unfortunately that would have to wait until later.

For now she settled for a long kiss, copping a nice feel of Linda’s assets while she was at it. Eventually Linda eased out of her embrace and gave Maze a head-to-toe once-over of her own.

Maze loved it when Linda did that. “Maze, you look...”

“Hot, right?” The demon spun around to make sure her girlfriend got the full view of her brand new leather skirt and thigh-high boots, her blouse with the see-thru back. She’d kept the jewelry simple today, sticking with a studded collar and dagger earrings. “I’m not under-dressed for your friend’s party, am I?”

“N-no, that’s not _quite_ how I’d describe it. Um. Anyway. We _do_ need to hurry up if we’re get there in time. Traffic to Santa Monica this time of day can be a bitch.”

“I’ll drive,” Maze said, “and trust me, we’ll get there in time. Give me the address—and your keys.”

“Address is already in my GPS,” Linda told her as they walked to her car. She took the front passenger seat while Maze got behind the wheel.

“All right, all right. Girls’ day out with my girlfriend.” Maze liked how that sounded—“girlfriend”. She’d never had a girlfriend before. It wasn’t a very demon-like thing to do.

Oh, she’d fucked plenty of women, sure, and enjoyed every last touch, lick, bite and moan of it. But to actually _care_ about a woman? Or any mortal human? Like she cared for Linda? _That_ was a new experience. And it was proving to be pretty damn cool.

As Maze glanced over her shoulder to pull out of the driveway, she noticed the bag of gifts in the backseat, all decked out in blue and pink ribbons and bows. “What kind of party is this, anyway, in the middle of the day at some boring hotel? Birthday? Divorce? Funeral?”

“I, well...it’s actually...a baby shower.”

Maze laughed, certain that Linda had to be joking. “A baby shower? You’re kidding me, aren’t you? You know, there are humans in Hell whose eternal torment is attending a never-ending baby shower.”

“I’m not in the slightest bit surprised. And please don’t be mad at me for dragging you along to one,” Linda pleaded. “Misery _does_ love company.”

“You’re _not_ kidding, then.” Oh, Maze could already hear Lucifer cackling when he found out (and of course somehow he _would_ find out) where she’d gone today. That was almost sure to be worse than the baby shower itself.

“It’s for one of my sorority sisters from college, Angie Wiemann. We used to be really close—she even came to me for counseling a few years ago when she and her husband were having a hard time getting pregnant. She went through a lot for this baby...so I’ll suck it up and even sit through a boring and insipid baby shower if it’ll make her happy now. And I _do_ wish her well with the baby.”

“You’re so nice it makes me want to puke,” Maze said.

“Can demons actually puke?” Linda wondered aloud.

“No. But sometimes I wish I could. In fact I have a feeling I’ll get that urge several times this afternoon.” Maze honked at and weaved past a slow driver, noticing he was texting on his cell phone. _Now there’s an asshole bound for Hell in another few years if he keeps that up_. _Wish I could be there to torture him myself._

“I’m sorry. But I did want Angie and some of my other old friends to meet you. And, I figured if anyone could make a baby shower a little more exciting, it would be Mazikeen Smith.”

“Now you’re trying to butter me up. And I like it, so don’t stop.”

Linda chuckled, and reached over to pet Maze’s hair. The touch made her want to start purring. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

* * *

She did precisely that later on in the evening, after the party was over and far too much sparkling grape juice punch and too many sickeningly sweet cupcakes had been consumed. Lying in bed together in a tangle of sheets and limbs, Linda started laughing. “You should have seen Margo’s face when you whipped out your karambit to slice up the cake when no one could find a knife.”

“That was fun. Though I find it a little puzzling that humans celebrate the impending birth of a child by decorating a cake to look like one, and then cutting it in pieces to consume in a communal act. I mean, we do that sort of thing in Hell all the time, but with a real—”

“Maze,” Linda interrupted her. “I don’t need to know the rest.”

“Oh. Okay.” And she was fine simply kissing Linda again, and letting their bodies languidly entwine in the warm afterglow. A stray thought crossed her mind, though, and she did break the kiss to ask, “Have you ever wanted offspring, Linda?”

Linda sighed, and shifted around in Maze’s embrace. “Reese did. Very much. I was always kind of on the fence about the whole kid-thing, to be honest. It was one of the issues we frequently argued about.”

“And today?”

“I still don’t know. Sometimes I think it might be nice. Other times, I’m not sure I’d really want to bring another child into this world the way it is. The way things _beyond_ this world actually are.”

“Well, if you decide you ever _do_ want a kid, I can probably make that happen for you.”

Linda sat up and frowned, looking puzzled in her cute human way. “You can?”

“Sure, I’m a demon, after all. Only I can’t guarantee the kid wouldn’t have two heads, or start a bid for world domination.”

“I...think I’ll stick with the demon I know, Maze.” Linda kissed her sweetly. “You’re more than enough for me to handle.”

 


End file.
